The Stephanie Graham Experience
by hisayswao
Summary: Steph had no idea the Edurance Expedition would be the first and last thing she would ever accomplish. In her final moments, she relives her life and wishes she had the courage to say what she couldn't say. And then watches, as a ghost, her friends survive. - Tomb Raider 2013. May contain spoilers. ON HIATUS.
1. Interlude

**The Stephanie Graham Experience**

**Interlude: Not Part of the Plan**

* * *

**Warning: Possible Spoilers.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this, I thought as I sprinted as though the Devil was chasing me. And it might as well been like that. A group of savage men were chasing me, and I could feel my body slowly becoming lead, aching, screaming. I was running and running without falter, but I was reaching my limit and they could see that. Turning my head slightly to glimpse at them was a grave mistake as everything went black. When I awoken, I was surrounded by them, and pain swallowed my body as a scream that could have woken the dead tore at my throat. I thrashed and fought with black edging at my vision, and I coughed and hacked and wheezed. Tears escaped my eyes.

You know how you see your life flash before your eyes as the life drains from you? Well, at that instant, that's what happened to me. I thought of Alex, oh Alex, Lara, Sam, Roth, Jonah, Dr. Whitman, Reyes, Victor, Grim, and Liam. I thought of my family, my mother, my father, my older brother. I thought of my mistakes and hard times, and I was slapped by this strong urge of will to live.

"I want to live," I sobbed. "Not... ye...t..."

Everything went black, and I thought of Alex for one last time.


	2. Part One, Chapter One

**The Stephanie Graham Experience**

**Part One, Chapter One: The Expedition**

* * *

Upon joining the Endurance, I was clueless to it being my first and last thing I ever do. The indefinite amount of time I was to be on the expedition bothered me as I'm more of a know-every-detail kind of person, but my unsatiable desire to explore the world and uncover its secret won. I wanted to get out in the world, make a name for myself, and this expedition was my chance, perhaps my only chance. So I took it. Specializing in history and dabbling in pyschology, the leader of this expedition saw me as a great asset for it, but I knew I would be only there as a ship member, not an expedition member.

He told me that he would supply me with enough money to make two flights, one to London and the other to Plymouth, and I'm forever grateful for his kindness. My family could never afford that, so him helping out was immensely appreciated. But this was my first time on a plane, and I was paranoid. I couldn't sleep. Flying into London, I lacked sleep and hurried to book a room in a hotel. I had to fly to Plymouth tomorrow. The first thing I noticed was that compared the constant sunshine in Los Angeles, London was foggy and sullen. The moistness of the air made my hair frizzy and my clothes (a button up shirt, pleated skirt, leggings, sneakers, and cardigan) stick to my figure. Immediately, I missed home. But it was too late to turn back.

After getting some sleep, I left the hotel and made my way to the airport. Much to my disdain, the airport was packed, people shoving their ways through the sea of people, and I was about to join that disaster when someone collided into me from behind. I fell forward, taking my duffle bag with me. Hissing in pain, I looked to see a young woman around my age quickly gather her things with a frantic look. Her dark brown hair was tied into a light ponytail, her coffee brown eyes wide and innocent, skin lightly tanned possibly due to being outside a lot, and her figure was slender and well.

She was beautiful. I was jealous.

"Sam! I told you not to rush me," the person who bumped into me reprimanded. "I'm so sorry. My friend rushed me, and I wasn't paying attention."

I'm just going to take a guess that the last part was directed towards me. I quickly got to my feet and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's no problem. I should have paid attention to my surroundings more," I replied. "Thanks for apologizing though. Here, most don't. Kind of rude."

She returned my smile with a reluctant one. A woman who I assumed to be Sam appeared next to her, and I instantly noticed how she had fair skin, medium-length almost black hair, and almond-shaped dark green eyes. She, too, was beautiful. Jesus, was every woman in England _this _beautiful?

"Sorry, Lara," she apologized, cringing. "I'm just really excited about this expedition. Imagine all the adventures we'll have together!"

Lara gave her a smile. "I know, Sam. I'm excited, too, but you have to keep in mind the true reason we're going on the expedition," she scolded lightly.

I perked up, realizing she said something about an expedition, and I cleared my throat, snatching their attention. Both of them stared at me expectantly.

"You guys are going on a expedition?" I inquired. Sam nodded eagerly.

"Yup! To discover Genghis Khan's lost fleet," she boasted. "Why do you wanna know?"

I grinned. "Because I'm going to discover Genghis Khan's lost fleet, too."

Their surprised faces were hilarious.

* * *

I've never been on a boat before, so as I stared up at the giantic ship I was to board, anxiety filled me at a rapid pace. I felt sick. It was always by car or walking distance for me as my friends and family lived in the same city as myself. I even flew by plane for the first time, but that was a temporary thing. This... was almost permanent. Apparently, as I was glad to know, Lara and Sam were a part of the expedition as well so it was relieving to meet two of the members beforehand. On the flight there, Lara, Sam, and I got to know each other.

We exchanged stories, and both Lara and Sam had gone through rough lives. I felt bad even though they told me not to, but I couldn't help it. My life was normal and privledged. My father was a influential businessman, my mom was a nurse, and my brother was to take over the family business. We were rich. I had my own rough patches here and there, but I never lost my parents or was neglected.

Sam smiled at me encouragingly as Lara gestured for me to follow them, and I complied, wobbling after them. Immediately, we were greeted by a young man with thick glasses and messy brown hair. Lara and Sam seemed to know him as they greeted him. He grinned at Sam, but when he looked at Lara, his hazel eyes gained a twinkle I only saw when my friend, Ross, looked at his girlfriend, Quinn.

The pair seemed oblivious to this as they snorted at something he said before quickly leaving him... and me in the process. Pregnant silence surrounded us as I stared hopelessly after them even though they weren't in my sight no longer. He coughed, making me jump.

"Uh, hey, I'm Alex," he said, smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm Steph," I replied. "Nice to meet you, Alex."

"Likewise."

We started in the direction Lara and Sam went, and I felt my head go light and my body quiver.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. His brow was furrowed, and his lips were frowning.

"F-fine," I lied.

Alex stared at me before it dawned upon him, and a understandin grin appeared on his face.

"This is your first time on a ship, isn't it?" He inquired.

"Isn't that a rethorical question?" I snapped. He raised his hands in a defensive manner, and I sighed. "Yeah, it is. Sorry about that. I'm just going through a whirlwind of feelings right now."

"I understand. This is my first time, too. Always a first for everything, right?" He soothed, tucking his hands into his pockets and smirking.

"Sure." I nodded.

We fell silent after that. But it wasn't one of those awkward, pregnant silences, it was more comfortable and warm. I was confused by this as I just met Alex, but he already made me comfortable around him. I didn't dwell too much on it as I paused when the leader of the expedition, Conrad Roth, approached us, delighted once he caught sight of me. Alex excused himself with a smile then went on his way.

This left me alone with Roth.

"Stephanie, glad to see you could make it. Your mother's been calling me to make sure you made it safely," he informed, smirking slightly. I grimaced.

"I'm sorry about my mom," I apologized. "She's such a worry wart. I hope she didn't bother you."

Roth laughed whole-heartedly. "Oh, no. She's fine. I was worried something happened to you and the other girls. You three were the last to arrive."

I blinked. We were?

"Oh, I see. Anyway, sir, I'm going to go unpack now. Thanks for checking in on me, I'm sure my mom will appreciate it." I rolled my eyes, which earned myself a chuckle from him.

"Alrighty then. I'm just going to check with Grim, and then we'll be on our way." I nodded and started to walk past him when he halted me by putting his shoulder on my shoulder. "Oh, and Stephanie, call me Roth."

"Okay, and you call me Steph."

"Deal."


End file.
